banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 03
This is the third chapter of the Banana Fish manga. Summary Together, Marvin plots with Arthur regarding Ash having got the go ahead from Dino. Dr. Meredith is checking over Griffin, as he does so he tells Ash he has found out nothing about the white powdery substance he was given to check. Hearing that Griffin is Ash’s brother, both Ash and Skip hear that his symptoms including convulsions and saying incomprehensible things do not result from any known drug. The term “Banana Fish” that Griffin mentions is in a story by J. D Salinger. Dining outside a café, Ibe and Eiji are sat with Charlie and Norris discussing the arrangements for the interview in the gang hangout. Ibe and Eiji hear they are to head in alone since the gang members see cops as the enemy, they are then joined by Skip who will be helping with the meeting. The three of them head into the pink pig underground bar, where Eiji and Ibe first see Ash as he plays pool. After a nervous introduction, Ash turns to Eiji as he prepares photography equipment. Eiji then notices Ash’s gun and asks if it real, and then if he can hold it to the surprise of many. Even more so when Ash allows for it to be held, before answering Eiji’s question that he has killed someone before. Impressed Eiji was the first person Ash ever let touch his gun, Eiji buys him a drink. In an industrial estate Arthur has prepared his plan and explains it to those gathered. With Ash onto them, Arthur says they need to finish things by getting Ash alone. To do that they need to catch Skip and use him as bait. Marvin commends him for this plan, they are both in this together. Ibe and Eiji move to leave after making little progress with the interview. Shorter arrives to alert Ash to Arthur’s imminent attack. They are upon them as a mass brawl occurs with Ash fighting against rival gang members. Targeting Skip, Wookie pursues both him and Eiji as they escape the premises though are trapped and captured. Charlie firing in the air does not restore order but he has rescued Ibe. Ash realising it is a trap with Skip as the target, makes it outside to see him bundled into the car. Aiming carefully, Ash shoots a kidnapper dead as Wookie drives them away. Ash takes Shorter’s bike to follow them and finds Arthur waiting. Skip and Eiji are brought out with Marvin revealing his presence. Singling out Eiji, Arthur orders for him to be killed before Ash complies with his demand to throw his gun over. Unarmed, Ash is struck by Arthur who wants payback for his fingers. Interrogated by thugs, Marvin wants Ash to confess if he received something from that guy, before hitting his with his belt. Ash is thrown into the room where Skip and Eiji are being kept. The latter tears off part of his shirt and offers to bandage Ash’s arm. Eiji thanks Ash for saving him. Marvin arrives, Ash has something to tell him alone and Marvin instructs everyone to leave. Ash thinks he may have broken a rib and needs a hand, all a ruse for Marvin to get close and knocked out. Escaping, they come to a dead end. Ash decides if he gives them what they want they might let Skip and Eiji go but Eiji thinks to use a nearby pole to vault over the wall. Marvin and Arthur realise with Eiji’s escape the cops could get involved, and Marvin decides to take Ash and Skip elsewhere to finish them off. A gang member approaches Shorter having learned Ash’s location. Jenkins and Charlie identify deceased members of Ash’s gang, before discussing Eiji with Ibe. They remember Shorter at the bar and he is their lead to find Ash. Running through the streets covered in blood, Eiji finds a phone before falling unconscious. Ibe tells Charlie of a clue he learned, they are likely at a pier before hearing that Eiji has been found. Jenkins meets them at the hospital and with Charlie notes that Marvin is involved, and the strange suicides of people involved with one of Golzine’s rival families. Joining Eiji in his hospital room, Ibe and him discuss what has happened. Characters * Marvin Crosby * Frederick Arthur * Ash Lynx * Skip * Dr. Meredith * Griffin Callenreese * Charlie Dickinson * Shunichi Ibe * Eiji Okumura * Norris * Shorter Wong * Wookie * Jenkins Chapter Three Images References Category:Manga Category:Chapters